User talk:GreenReaper
Citation Question I did have a question over in the Help talk. (Also, your Talk template header above seems to still be pointing to the furwiki's user page, so I just edited here. Hopefully this is where you wanted comments/questions to go.) --Steelviper 18:15, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :Yep, just answered the help (had to attend a talk and then go off to lunch). And as for the header, thanks! I missed that. :-) -- 19:29, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me. Right now, it's a pain to gather the data off the forum. Has to also wait for Dev's response on how much information we can use from the game.. I'll try my best to help though.--Siel :See Help talk:Contents. Basically, if you go over the line we'll say, and no harm done - it's a wiki after all, it can always be edited. Just make sure you link to any online sources. :-) -- 19:29, 28 February 2006 (UTC) i love cotton candy Willing to help Hey there, I think this can be a usefull page at the end. There are many questions that people ask in the forums that can be answered here very easily. So I think this page is a good idea. I've started to edit political parties, I'm new to wikiing so warn me if I make mistakes. Have fun wikiing! --Marioq :Thank you for your help! I guess the only thing I have to suggest for now is to use your signature (type: ~~~~) when making comments on talk pages. You can see more tips in the help. Sorry I messed up my header so your reply went onto the wrong wiki - I've fixed that now. Welcome to the GalCiv Wiki! :-) -- 19:42, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Hello GreenReaper! I just finished adding a fair amount of text to the Victory Conditions page. I noticed that it was moved off of the Wanted List, but it never appeared anywhere else. How long does it usually take for an admin to find the appropriate place for a newly-filled page? Also, I followed your suggestion and pretty much gave my own description of the victory conditions (versus paraphrasing from the manual or game) -- I hope my initial words do the section justice! --SilentMage :Being removed from the Wanted list is a good thing! It just meant that the article has been created. If you look at the "What links here" for that page, you will see that there are actually several pages that already link to it. As for an admin finding a place for it... it doesn't take an admin. Be bold, and if there's a place where it deserves to be, then put it there. Worst case, somebody else will move or remove it. (If we had to wait on the admins to do everything, far less would get done.) Thanks for filling in that article, by the way. --Steelviper 02:01, 2 March 2006 (UTC) *Hey Guys, Gals, and Greenreaper! Just wanted to say Hi and I'll help fill in some pages and stuff. --Supreme Shogun 00:50, 11 March 2006 (UTC) Question on Races: Can We Ask IGN? Hi again, Maybe we can ask IGN for permission of their articles on all the races. After we put that info in we can put the detailed bonuses each race gets. What do you think? Mariog 20:59, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure I can see them going for that - they're going to want their unique content on their site. Even if we did get permission, then we'd just be a copy of their site. Why not link to those articles instead, as an external reference? -- 21:05, 28 February 2006 (UTC) New user. I've previously used Wikis only as a consumer, not a contributer. I'm somewhat uncertain of the etiquette used in a wiki, but I'll try to salvage what forum and email ettiquette I have. I'm willing to help, and am likely to focus on the economy. :Basically, feel free to be bold - within reason. The edit button is there for a reason. Obviously, if people disagree with a particular edit, you may have to talk them around, but that's what the discussion pages are for. :-) On an unrelated note, your email address is not available. :Thanks for the tip! I've authenticated it now. -- 03:43, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Admin access Thank you GreenReaper for the access. I need to go over the stuff in wikipedia, but I'll try to do my best. Mariog 21:11, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :No problem! I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't think you could use it appropriately. :-) -- 21:26, 1 March 2006 (UTC) A little color? Would a few screenshots demonstrating some of the features sufficiently fall under fair use? I saw the laser article, and while the laser pointer is amusing I bet a in-game shot of a laser firing or a laser component in the ship builder would be a lot more effective. I'm just not sure where the fair use line falls. I think a few pictures sprinkled throughout the articles (cropped down to show the subject) would speak a lot better than any text description can. --Steelviper 23:08, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Screenshots are certainly fine for demonstrating things. I used them myself in the wikipedia article. -- 23:10, 1 March 2006 (UTC) I've been quite busy scouring through the many entries here, adding pics and images where I feel is most appropriate (some examples are on the Special tile resources and Resources pages). I've been using various files that come with the game (specifically in the "gfx" folder) and slightly editing them so they are much smaller in filesize. Since this wiki is about GalCivII I don't think this would be a problem... Is this ok? --SilentMage 00:20, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :I asked Brad about this a while back and he said they would be fine in terms of fair use. Thank you for taking the time to brighten up the Wiki! :-) -- 16:58, 29 March 2006 (UTC) A real wiki Not bad, eh? This is starting to look somewhat like a real wiki :) Hope we get more contributions. --Mariog 05:33, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm sure we will, if traffic continues at its current rate. It's possible it might even increase given the game's popularity, especially if we get a more prominent link on GalCiv's site. Of course, to do that we have to actually be useful. ;-) -- 05:37, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ::Hopefully :) I've been editing all these articles, now I actually feel like playing. Since I'm done with the campaign, I should start a new game (it's going to be my first sandbox game). What kind of setting would you suggest for a medium-long game (not months though:)? :::Large, six civs, abundant in habitable planets? I've honestly not played it all that much myself - I'm a wiki expert, not a GalCiv expert, though I did get brought in to do some profiling at the end. ;-) -- 05:46, 2 March 2006 (UTC) No probs no problem, I just thought I should add some backstory (as I'm 1 of them people) and did some little changes here and there to make it sound better. I just forgot about the GFDL :P note to self: remember the GFDL :P How to add brief description so that it appears in "Recent changes" in brackets ^ topic. Can you explain it please? --- :Sure. That is produced by the edit summary box, at the bottom of each edit. You should fill this in before you click Save so that people know what you have done, otherwise they have to go look at the diff. -- 23:02, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Categories I've been correcting typos found by spellchecking random pages while i'm between calls at work, and noticed a few pages that don't have categories. I tried adding a category tag to Ship upgrades, but it doesn't appear in the actual category page -- is there something that i've missed? Thanks :) :That article appears for me in Category:Concepts, so it looks like you did it right. Perhaps you hit a cached version of the page. Welcome to the Galciv Wiki, and thanks for taking the time to help out! -- 23:51, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the prompt reply must have been a cached copy either on my work's proxy, I forced a refresh on my browser but didn't see it :) -- New Categories Proposal I roughed out some categories on a user subpage:User:Steelviper/Categories. I tried to eliminate the "concepts" category by breaking it down further into specific categories. "Concepts" still might be good to keep around as the parent of some of these. If you could, take a look and see what you think. I didn't put each page into every category that it should be in, but I did make sure that every page at least got slotted into 1 category. As you can see, this scheme only leaves a handfull of ???'s (not able to be fit into existing categories). Of course, this does involve a heck of a lot more categories than the current scheme. --Steelviper 19:36, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :Having more categories is useful. It will still be far less than the number of pages that we have now, and we will be able to then use the categories on the front page rather than linking to individual pages. It will also allow people to more easily find appropriate categories in which to list articles, so that they are less likely to get lost. The only changes I'd suggest is making a Help category for future help pages and leaving the main page out of categorization. If you wanted to clear up Reviews and Previews you could probably clasify them under a Promotion category or something similar. :I would suggest you go ahead and implement any categorization changes that you wish to make. If someone has a differing opinion, I'm sure they'll say so. :-) -- 23:25, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your answer to my question about the parens by the influence rating. This has been something that has been bothering me since I started playing, and now you've made it so clear. --Cymsdale 01:51, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome - I'm sorry we didn't make it clear enought to start with! It confused me too, the first time I saw it. :-) -- 11:09, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, glad to help :-) As someone who doesn't typically like 4X games I have found GalCiv II to be a breath of fresh air. Along with the great support, price and sensible protection policy I felt obliged to contribute to help others enjoy the game. :I'm glad that you like it! Everyone here at Stardock has been pretty pleased with how the game ahas been received so far. :-) I am new to "wiki-ing" and I want to present a consistent style so any tips would be much appreciated. :Basically, using the stuff at help is most of what you need to know. The style of a page is in general up to the main editor, but you desire a guide, try this one I wrote earlier. The only tip I'd give right now is that on talk pages you should sign your name by putting ~~~~ (or ~~~ if you don't want the date as well. This makes a link so it's slightly easier for people to communicate with you. I was wondering if there is a page for little described features of GalCiv II things that some users may have missed. Any pointers where this page is and if it doesn't exist any thoughts to starting one ? For example if you bring up the list of planets using the Ships/Planets button. Each planet shows the social unit and ship it is currently building. If you click on the social unit it brings up another box where you can select what social unit to build etc. This would sit well on such a page. :That seems like a good idea. I don't think we have a page like that right now. Perhaps it could go under a name like hidden features or tips and tricks? --GreenReaper(talk) 21:57, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks again. Kind regards, AR Functional differences with Wikipedia? I just threw together a quick start on a Keyboard Shortcuts page. I tried using the table tags that work at Wikipedia, but either I did something wrong or this wiki doesn't support as the boundary tags for a table. Am I missing something, or are tables not an option here? :There should be no difference in the table syntax. Could you save an example somewhere, so I can see what you were trying to do? --GreenReaper(talk) 21:15, 28 April 2006 (UTC) fsk+ asks * Has someone from Stardock looked at my "bugs and requested features" page? http://galciv.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs_and_Requested_Features I put a bit of effort into it, and I was wondering if it was wasted. :Up until this point, I suspect that nobody from Stardock has looked at it. There is no official Stardock presence on this site other than myself, and I tend to just look in every few days to check that things have not broken. The place for official bug reporting is the forums. I've dropped a note to the team leader, but I would suggest that you point people at the wiki page in your posts there in order to gain attention and allow others to add or edit bugs. * I submitted an "improved planetary improvements" mod, and it's been "pending approval" for quite some time now. What's up with that? An earlier version was rejected, but I received no reason. :No idea. You'd have to ask whoever is in charge of mod approval (if it's Brad, it might be a while, since he's on holiday). I just do wikis, and that's technically a sideline. I'll ask who it is when I get back to work on Monday. :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 18:56, 30 April 2006 (UTC) * Well, did someone from Stardock look at my "bugs and requested features" page? I spent a bit of effort on it. Yes, I did post it on the forums, but nobody really noticed. (And I know nobody noticed, because nobody's been editing the page besides me.) :I know Cari's seen it, because I pointed it out to her - but Cari sees a lot of things in a day. The only system that she's guaranteed to be looking at is the internal GalCiv 2 bug database, combined from stuff sent to gc2bugs and things that come in from support emails and the forums. * My mod is still in the "pending approval stage". Really, someone should get back to me. If I go to the trouble of writing and submitting a mod, someone should get back to me and either approve it or tell me why not. :I agree. I've sent an email asking about that. Most likely it is Brad, whether or not he got to it before leaving on his business trip I don't know (though he could probably check it from there, if he has time). ::I got a few replies to the email. The general feeling is that we want to put some trustworthy forum members in charge of that kind of thing, because everyone else here already has more than enough on their plate. I think we will be looking into that over the next few weeks. --GreenReaper(talk) 16:05, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :::Am I considered trustworthy? I'd be more interested in reviewing mods for rebalancing game data. (I.e., new social projects; rebalancing the tech tree; rebalancing ship components.) Are you going to "reward" people for doing it somehow? (For example, if someone does a really good job, you could give them some free totalgaming.net tokens.) ::::I'd be reasonably trusting of you, but I don't handle the mods right now. :-) ::::I would guess there would be some compensation involved. You'd probably have to talk to one of Cari/Scott/Brad about that. --GreenReaper(talk) 02:53, 10 May 2006 (UTC) * Another question: Frogboy mentioned "The feature list for 1.2 is complete.", but I could not find a list of the features anywhere. What's going to be in v1.2? :I don't know. It may be complete, but I don't think it's public yet. --GreenReaper(talk) 14:29, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Help about shader needed Hi Reaper! I need some help, I hope you can help me. The problem is, that I HAVE a graphic card that does support Shader (the card is an nVidia 6600 /manufactured by ASUS/ but the ships have the most ugliest textures possible. No textures, no nothing, only the outline of the ship, like with an older card, but GF6600 DOES SUPPORT SHADER. What's the solution for my problem? Oh, I forgot to mention, that I have the latest drivers... Hope you can help! Thanks a lot! Nyiz 19:54, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Uploaded Unique_Building_Techs.pdf Hi, I finally uploaded the file as you can see I linked it from Technology & Planetary Improvements for easier finding, I hope I did not do any mistake and I was also wondering If I should link it from Trade_Goods & Galactic_Achievements ? it seems rather logical to me, but I don't want to modify everything all over without any sort of agreement . Thanks for your help on the Talk:Galactic_Civilizations_Wiki --Whismerhill 01:34, 19 May 2006 (UTC)